1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch sensor of a touch panel, and more particularly, to a sliding structure touch sensor of a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The consumers' demand to the quality and functionality of electronic products has been increasing along with the development of electronic technologies. Meanwhile, many personalized man-machine interfaces have been provided to attract more consumers.
The most common man-machine interface is touch panel. A touch panel is a device which directly receives input signals from a touch head (a finger or a stylus). When a user touches the touch panel with his finger, a touch sensor on the touch panel correspondingly generates an electric signal and determines the action performed by the user on the touch panel according to the electric signal. Touch panels can be generally categorized into capacitive touch panels and resistive touch panels.
Additionally, a touch panel with a sliding structure is developed based on the technique of the capacitive touch panel. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional sliding structure touch sensor 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the touch sensor 100 includes touch detecting plates 111˜115, a capacitance-to-digital converter 120, and a processor 130. The touch detecting plates 111˜115 are connected with each other in series to form a slide detecting area 110. A conductive line is disposed on the touch detecting plate 111 for transmitting a detected capacitance generated within the slide detecting area 110 to the capacitance-to-digital converter 120. The capacitance-to-digital converter 120 converts the analog detected capacitance into a digital signal and transmits the digital detected capacitance to the processor 130. The processor 130 then calculates a state of the touch action performed by a user by using one or more digital detected capacitances.
The processor 130 should be able to carry out a great quantity of calculations when the user performs a complicated touch action (for example, slides his finger back and forth) on foregoing conventional touch sensor 100. Thus, the cost of the entire touch sensor 100 is greatly increased, and accordingly, the cost of an electronic device adopting this touch sensor is also increased.